My Poor Unfortunate Soul
by Miss Bonnie Madness
Summary: Thalia Steele is broken. After escaping a mental institution she is escorted to the new Avengers installation in hopes of gaining control of her bizarre abilities. Here, she catches the eye of a certain silver-haired speedster. But her situation seems to always get in the way of normal socialization, can she make it work this time? Pietro/OC, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fine furry friends and welcome to my newest story, Poor Unfortunate Soul! This is a future Pietro/OC story, introducing my new character who is a telekinetic. Of sorts. Won't get too much into the details, don't want to spoil the story or anything! So read on, have fun, and y'know, I don't own Marvel and stuff.**

 **This is a post-Age of Ultron fiction, and, obviously, Pietro is still alive (because honestly I deny with my everything that he is actually dead. I DO NOT BELIEVE IT FOR ONE MINUTE, MARVEL STUDIOS. Don't play your tricks on me!).**

 **Oh, also, I picked up the title from the song Holy by PVRIS, super song, you should check it out.**

* * *

Ex-Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, was the last person on Earth Tony Stark thought he would be seeing on a Sunday morning at the new Avengers installation. It had been weeks since the Ultron incident, he hadn't expected a visit from the Sky Pirate since then. Unless of course the world was facing impending doom once again.

"Fury."

"Tony." The Director returned his curt greeting. They still weren't on the best of terms, but who was really on good terms with Tony Stark?

"What can I do you for, Director?" Tony opened the door for Fury to let him through, but paused when he noticed another figure behind Fury. And she looked… Peculiar. The girl looked at him, unblinking. Tony stared back. Nick interrupted their staring contest with a cough.

"Perhaps we could talk about this over a few drinks, Stark?"

* * *

As Tony Stark led the two through the installation he couldn't help but observe the girl as they walked. She couldn't have been much older than 21 or 22, her hair looked like that of a mermaid's, it was long and fell in cascading waves of purples and blues - though her dark brown roots were showing. Her eyes were wandering around, looking everywhere except for the spot just to the left of her. It was as if she was trying to ignore someone who wasn't there. Her eyes were blue, but they were glassed over as her mind was miles away. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. To be honest, she was looking a little grungy, now that Tony looked closer.

The group had soon arrived in the dining area, and Tony began pouring them drinks from a fancy glass bottle of what could only be scotch.

"None for the girl. Not right now." Fury dictated. No alcohol for the space case. She snapped out of her daze just long enough to give Fury a short glare.

"Tea. If you'd kindly." She finally spoke. Her voice was hoarse. Tony was guessing that she didn't speak much, or she had just woken up. It sounded like morning voice.

"Right." Tony nodded. He disappeared into another room for a moment, then returned with a cup of tea for the woman. She nodded thankfully, and returned to mentally checking out of the conversation. Both Nick and Tony watched her for a moment, both for different reasons. When Fury was sure that she was definitely not paying attention to them anymore, he turned to Tony.

"So. Gonna tell me who the kid is?" Tony asked in a quiet voice. He suspected that Fury didn't exactly want her to know what was going on.

"This is Thalia Steele. I still have a few records from SHIELD, the ones keeping track of "possible threats" to the world. She was one of them." Fury explained.

"Was?" Tony inquired as he sipped his scotch.

"For a short time she was… Incapacitated. No longer deemed a threat. Thalia was…" Fury paused and looked at the girl. Her eyes were darting around the room, not particularly captivated by any one thing. She was still gone. "Thalia was locked away in a maximum security mental asylum." Tony choked on his drink, definitely _not_ expecting that.

"Then what the _hell_ happened? Why is she here, Fury?" Tony seethed. He couldn't bring an unstable, SHIELD classified 'threat to the world' into his home! What was Fury thinking?

"Let me explain Tony." Fury growled. Out of nowhere, Thalia slammed her fist on to the table. Her dazed eyes were looking through Tony, and then suddenly they focused on Tony. She looked frightened.. Confused.

"They hurt me in there…" She said in a small voice. Fury looked down and away from her. He knew how much it pained her to be in that place. Thalia's eyes took on the dazed look once more. "I stopped taking the pills so I could.. So I could think. So I wouldn't be foggy. And then…" She trailed off, her voice hitching slightly. Thalia didn't finish her sentence, she was off in her world again. Fury looked to Tony once again. The emotions on Tony's face were indecipherable. Fury knew he wouldn't turn down a kicked puppy like Thalia though.

"Like she was saying.. Thalia has special abilities that work in tandem with her… Condition. They stuffed pills down her throat so her mind and her powers were, for lack of a better word, broken. I had checked in on her regularly while SHIELD was still intact, but after it fell, I had to go under the radar, as you know. I knew HYDRA would have staff there, in case I ever tried to show up. I had to leave her. HYDRA infiltrated the place, and began doing experiments on the gifted people locked in there. Thalia, was one of the more heavily tested. From what I can gather, she started faking taking her pills, and then she would hide them. Even though her delusions would come back, her powers would too."

"A sacrifice she had to make." Tony nodded somberly as he observed Thalia.

"So it seems. After she regained enough of her power, she managed to escape. Two days ago I found her wandering the streets. Starving and as insane as ever.

"Stark, this is where I need your help. She needs training. She can't control her powers if she can't even control her mind. Frankly, I'm surprised she made it out of the asylum." Tony was watching her once more. Thalia looked like she was trying her damnedest to ignore someone sitting next to her. Every once in awhile he'd see her look over and hold a finger to her mouth, shushing someone who wasn't there. Thalia was absolutely mad.

"You want me to train her, with the other Avengers?" Tony asked, finally getting to the bottom line. Fury nodded.

"She needs to control this, Stark. We can't lock her up again, and if she runs rampant without knowing what she's doing, Thalia could hurt a lot of people." Tony tore his gaze away from the ever-peculiar Thalia Steele and looked to Nick Fury with a furrowed brow.

"What exactly is it that she can do?" Nick shifted awkwardly. From that response, Tony wasn't exactly sure he would like the answers.

"She's a… Telekinetic… Of sorts."

"Of sorts?" Tony asked, giving the one-eyed man a look.

"Her hallucinations. Her imaginary friends… She can make them real."

Tony sat back, staring at Thalia in amazement. She paid him no mind. He had never seen powers like she had, never even heard of anything remotely like it. No wonder HYDRA had experimented on her, hell, _he_ wanted to run a test or two. The ability to cook up anything in your mind and make it a reality? An incredible gift… Also, incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands. Tony frowned.

"You can see my problem, can't you?" Nick asked as he watched Tony. No place was safe for Thalia. Not out in the real world. Not while she was in the state she was in. "She hasn't taken her medication in weeks, she's barely functional at this point. With the right dosage she can subside the psychosis enough to function. I still have connections, I'm sure I can get that. While she's here, I need you to make sure she's taking her pills. Lest she end up like this, again." Fury motioned to Thalia. Grungy, unwashed, unfed, unaware Thalia. Tony was mulling over the situation in his head, even if he just taunted the idea of keeping her here, there's so much trouble that would have to go in to it. As he was thinking over the situation, movement caught his eye. Beside Thalia, her tea cup was floating in midair. Every so often it would tilt back, as if someone was drinking the tea (though the tea in the cup would disappear… Like an invisible person _actually was_ drinking it), and then it would return to its position on the table. Thalia, no longer attempting to ignore the presence, would look to the blank space with a wide grin. She nodded every so often, as if listening to a story, and then she burst into a loud laughter.

This girl was 100% off of her rocker.

Tony watched with wide eyes, and Nick just watched with a somber gaze.

"Stark…Tony. I need your help with this one. Thalia needs your help." Nick Fury was on the verge of begging. He never begged.

"I…" Tony was still staring as Thalia carried on her conversation with thin air. He finally snapped his gaze back to the Director. "We'll do it. We'll take her in."

* * *

 **Hello all, and welcome to my new story! I do hope you like this first chapter, it was fun to write. I hope you enjoy Thalia, because she is going to be a handful in the future! At least the Avengers are giving her a loving home. 3 Anywho! Please give me some lovings with comments and criticisms and plot ideas if you guys have any you might like to see! Love you all, and see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fair denizens of the internet! Welcome to Chapter 2 of My Poor Unfortunate Soul, and thank you for being here! I'm gonna keep this short. Disclaimers, y'know, I don't own anything but Thalia and my plot bunnies, if you like the story please leave a comment, criticism, any other type of review if you feel so inclined. They make me a happy panda.**

 **Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Thalia Steele didn't have much. Moving in to the Avengers installation really only consisted of walking in to her bedroom. Besides her name, the clothes on her back, and a backpack that contained hair dye one of her 'friends' had 'taken', that was all Thalia had. A woman named Natasha had been exceedingly nice to Thalia. Showing her the room she was to stay in, and reassuring her that she would be taken care of. She even promised to take her shopping for more clothes once Thalia felt up for going outside. Nothing had brought a genuine smile to Thalia's face like the one she gave Natasha in a long time. Once the red-haired woman left, Thalia was left alone to clean herself up and take in her surroundings.

The floors were hard wood, stained a deep cherry red oak color. The bed was quite regal, for Thalia's taste. An oak bedframe to match the floor, covered in thick fluffy sheets and a comforter, and so many pillows that it would take a moment to actually sit back and count them. To match the bedframe, there was an oak desk in the corner with a small table lamp residing on it. Everything was so new and so fancy compared to Thalia's cell in the asylum.

The cell.

Thalia's backpack dropped to the floor as her eyes glazed over and her brain flew a million miles away.

* * *

" _Medications!" One of the female orderlies called. The tenants of the asylum filed in a line in front of the little safe box the orderlies got to hide in. Shatter proof glass and only a small cutout to pass out pills at drug time. The only entrance was guarded with a high security lock._

 _The orderly that was in charge of pill time was not kind. Not that many of them were here in Maximum Security. I took a step forward, one more pace closer to my slow death. Take the pill, don't ask questions, take the pill, it'll make you sane, take the pill or you'll all be sorry, take the pill, because you no longer have your rights._

 _Once you get committed to an asylum you come to find that anything you do, any time your sad, or your mad, or your energetic, it's attributed to your sickness. Forget your justifiable reasons; you obviously haven't taken enough Zoloft today. Have you been tonguing your medications? We better give you twice the dosage to be sure._

 _It was sickening._

 _I know I have to be here. I am unwell. I am…_

 _Crazy._

 _I know this to be true in all the senses of the words._

 _But aren't crazy people supposed to think they're not crazy and in that is what makes them crazy? I am not sure anymore._

 _I have stopped taking my pills. Not that the orderlies know. I, in fact, have indeed been tonguing my medication. I can't do it anymore. They have been playing with my dosages since we've had the new Superintendent. I don't like him. I don't like his drugs. They make me foggy. Unclear. They make it so I can't cause a ruckus. The problem is fixed if I just shut up, isn't it?_

 _I've been tonguing my pills because I have to get out of here. My window is short. I know in just a few more days, I'll descend into babbling incoherency. Right now, this is the calm before the storm. I have just enough drugs in my system to be clear. To think without the struggle of the fog, or the uncertainty of… Delusions. The withdrawal is the only time I have peace._

 _And by God it is so bittersweet._

… _The hour is late._

 _Tonight I strike._

 _Tonight I am free._

* * *

Thalia was violently pulled from her thoughts by someone shaking her shoulder. Shocked, Thalia grabbed the unknown hand and twisted it in a way that incapacitatedits owner.

"Ow, ow, ow! I give!" A voice yelled. Thalia's mind was still foggy. She tried to physically shake the clouds out of her head, to no avail. She needed her medication. Struggling to focus, she looked to the person whose hand she now had a death grip on. It was a boy. Not too much older than she was. He was looking at his hand with discomfort. Why did he look like that? Thalia looked over to her hand, which held his in a vice.

Oh yeah. Riiiight…

She quickly let go of his hand and withdrew from the man. Thalia was really no good around people. She wanted to choke out an apology, but her vocal chords refused to work with her. Instead she just stood there. Waiting. Staring.

The boy looked at her with a strange gaze as he massaged his hand.

"I was told to get you. It is time for dinner." The boy had a strange accent, Thalia noticed. He also did not seem too appreciative of her manner of greeting him. Thalia furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her temple.

"I… What? Dinner? What time is it?" She asked. A headache had taken root behind her eyes. She clenched them shut in an effort to make it go away. The boy's irritated gaze turned into one of confusion.

"A little past six o' clock… Are you okay, miss?" Six? It was just ten, Thalia could swear. She wasn't clocked out for that long…? The boy reached out to touch her shoulder again, and Thalia panicked. She swiftly swatted his hand away and retreated a few more steps away.

"Don't touch me!" She said tensely. The white-haired stranger was alarmed now. He held up his hands in defense, showing he meant her no harm.

"Right… I'm just here to take you to the dinner table, miss… Are you going to follow?" He looked at her with a look Thalia has come to know quite well. Pity. He pitied her. Her and her crazy mind. She couldn't help but wonder how much the others knew already? Surely the gossip was spread by now…

Without another word, Thalia slowly stepped forward, as if signifying to the strange boy that it was okay now, and that she would follow him. He nodded cautiously, and led her out of the bedroom. Thalia's knees ached. Probably from standing like a statue for nearly eight hours.

"I am Pietro. What is your name?" The strange haired boy tried to initiate conversation.

It was rather unfair of Thalia to think the boy had strange hair, when she herself dyed her own hair blue and green and purple the day after she broke out of the asylum. Perhaps his hair is dyed? It does look curious, but he doesn't seem like the type to bleach and care for it.

Thalia zoned back in to the real world to find the boy staring at her expectantly. She blinked. Did he ask her something?

"I'm sorry. What?" Jesus, she needed her medication.

"Your name?" He asked once more. Thalia turned red. She hated socialization for reasons like this.

"Thalia Steele. And yours?"

A small smile made it to the boy's face.

"Pietro. Like I just said." Thalia could tell he was teasing, but she still hated it. She shifted uncomfortably. Pietro, as he said his name was, did not seem to notice. The rest of the way to the dining room went without conversation (or so Thalia remembers on her part), and there sat several faces, only two of which she knew. The girl paled. God, she hated socializing.

Stiffly, Thalia took an open seat next to Natasha, the only female she knew, and she sat quietly. She knew all eyes would be on her, the new girl, and she abhorred it. Natasha lightly touched her arm, so as not to scare her.

"Want to introduce yourself, dear?" Her tone was quiet. Like Natasha was talking to a frightened puppy, trying not to scare it off. Which is exactly what Thalia felt like. She nodded briefly and finally looked up to all of the faces at the table.

"Hello." She began, and she forced a very small, awkward smile, "I am Thalia Steele. Look forward to being here. And stuff." Thalia's eyes immediately returned to the plate sitting in front of her. How awkward and embarrassing was that. Natasha had a warm smile on her face. She gently patted Thalia's arm and turned to who Thalia thought she remembered was Tony Stark. Stark, having no sense of personal privacy or anything of the sort, began launching into Thalia's backstory.

"Thalia is here after being tested on by HYDRA, and escaping a loony bin! She's a telekinetic, and after a few days of some R&R she will be joining you lot in training."

Thalia's eyes widened and her face paled as Tony spoke.

"I am beginning to prefer the madhouse." She spoke quietly. Natasha heard her, and smacked Tony's arm on her behalf.

"Words, Tony!" Natasha violently grabbed his arm and dragged him off to God knows where. The table was quiet. Thalia could feel all eyes on her.

Whispers started in her left ear. Thalia shut her eyes tight, trying to block them out, but they were too loud. In a nonchalant fashion, she tried to cover her left ear by propping her hand on the table and resting her head against it. This didn't help much. Focus was taken off of Thalia as small chatter began around the table and they were passing around food and such. With this small leeway, Thalia tried to hush the voices. Every so often she would 'shh' very quietly, and give a pointed look to the blank space beside her. No one else was paying attention. Except for Pietro, that was. He was watching the strange girl's every movement.

 _Perhaps she belongs in the loony bin._ He thought to himself as he watched. She looked crazy enough - shushing herself and covering her ears and the like. She could be dangerous.

Steve Rogers turned his attention to the girl.

"Not gonna eat?" He asked innocently. He had noticed she was just pushing food around her plate. Thalia looked up at him. He seemed genuinely concerned. "Steve Rogers, by the way. Nice to meet you, Thalia." She only nodded towards him, acknowledging that she heard him. Receiving no response, Steve awkwardly returned to his food.

This was going to be a grand old time.

* * *

 **Hello! Alice here. This is my new addiction, so lucky for you lovely readers, you get another chapter! I'm going to give a valiant effort to space these out a little more in the future so I don't get burned out on this story. Comments and reviews give Alice more initiative to post chapters though! Give me lovings and I'll give you chapters, deal? I'd love to know what you guys think. With that, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Alice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! Welcome back to Poor Unfortunate Soul! I don't have much to say, just thanks for dropping by to read my story, obvious disclaimers saying that I don't own Marvel characters, aaaaaand please drop a review, because I love them and they make me write faster! 3**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

A week had passed since telekinetic schizophrenic Thalia Steele had been dropped off at Tony Stark's doorstep. A week since they had last seen Nick Fury. Another week without medication. Another week of batshit craziness.

Tony could attest that Thalia was definitely worse than when Fury dropped her off. From the very few, very short lucid conversations Tony had had with her, he gathered that it's been about a month at this point since she's taken any sort of drugs to help her out. The only thing Tony could help her out with was some sleeping pills he found in one of the medicine cabinets there, so that she could actually get some form of rest. It still didn't help much.

Since a week ago, Thalia had lost whatever control she had left. On Tuesday he found her cowering in the corner of the kitchen as plates, silverware, pots, pans, you name it, were flying around the kitchen. Some would try to attack Thalia, but were somehow deflected by another unknown presence. Shards of broken utensils littered the floor, which Tony quickly swept out of the way to get to Thalia. When he touched her arm to bring her out of her fetal position, everything dropped. They flinched at the noise, but Thalia was grateful that he had saved her. She couldn't stop apologizing for breaking so many things, but Tony assured her it was no problem.

"Why were you in here anyway?"

"… I got hungry. I couldn't eat last night."

It bothered Tony that her condition held so much power over her that her hallucinations wouldn't even let her _eat_. Tony whipped her up something small and let her take it back to her room. He didn't see her the rest of the day.

The next day, Wednesday, when everyone was gathered for lunch, Thalia absolutely lost it. For the first ten minutes at the table, an invisible presence was tugging on her hair. No one said anything, but just sat and watched while Thalia made a valiant effort to ignore it. The invisible presence didn't like Thalia ignoring it, apparently, because after those ten minutes of pulling her hair harder and harder, it gave up on that front, and flipped Thalia's plate across the table, nearly hitting a girl named Wanda in the process. No one had anything to say. Natasha watched, mouth agape at this bizarre situation. Thalia's jaw clenched as she silently rose from the table and stormed off. After Natasha came to her senses, she tried to check in on Thalia, only to find her door closed and locked. She wouldn't let Natasha in.

Thursday was an okay day, considering. Around ten in the morning, Steve stumbled across her sitting by herself at the dining room table, drinking tea. Only there were two spots set for tea. Thalia seemed happy – she was smiling and carrying on a conversation with the space Steve assumed the other spot was for. His eyes widened when the tea cup moved like someone was there, drinking it. Except there was no one. The teacup sat hovering as Thalia was deep in conversation with the invisible person. Steve had stepped closer to make his presence known, but he somehow managed to scare Thalia. She jumped, and the hovering teacup dropped, shattering on the floor. Tea and shards of teacup went everywhere.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Steve apologized in a true gentlemanly manner. He leaned down to help clean up the broken teacup. Thalia shrugged.

"It's fine. You just scared Adelaide off. She's not a people person." It was one of the more lucid days for Thalia. It looked like she could have an actual conversation, and Steve wasn't one to pass that up. He pulled out the chair 'Adelaide' was sitting in, and smiled at Thalia.

"Adelaide? Who's that?" Thalia shifted uncomfortably, but she didn't look like she was going to bolt this time. She sipped her tea before responding.

"She's the, uh… More sensible ones in my imagination." Thalia's face turned bright red. She felt like a child with an imaginary friend. Except her friend happened to be real, when she wanted. "Adelaide is kind, she sticks up for me when the others get too rowdy. And we like tea time together," Thalia held up her cup, "She says tea helps soothe the mind."

"It sounds like she's a wise woman." Steve gave Thalia a charming smile. The woman couldn't help but return it. It was one of the first conversations Thalia had ever had about her hallucinations that _didn't_ make her feel like a total freak.

"Thank you, Steve."

"Any time, Thalia."

Friday went on without a hitch. Or so anyone knew – Thalia didn't leave her room that day. Her door was locked, though when Pietro was done training for the day he walked by her door. He could hear her talking to someone inside. He chose not to bother her.

It was Saturday morning now. Thalia was wandering around the place, a teacup in hand. She wore here regular dazed expression as she walked, but at least this time she wasn't fighting imaginary friends and talking to walls. Tony happened upon her, a glass of scotch in his own hand.

"Thalia. How are you feeling?" He asked as he began walking alongside her. The girl looked over to Tony and then back to wherever she was looking.

"I've had better days." She said in a distant voice. At least she was aware for the moment. Tony let a small chuckle escape from his mouth. She had a sense of humor, despite her current situation. Tony liked that.

"That might be an understatement, but you get an A for effort." He smirked. "I've been in contact with the pirate. He's managed to get your prescription and he's stopping by later today." Thalia smiled. Pirate. The thought made her giggle. That and she was happy to get her medication – she really needed to regain her stability. So she could talk, think, _exist_ without being plagued by all the craziness that surrounded her. Sleep has evaded her for days, despite the sleep aid Tony had given her. She could barely eat, and sitting down with the others was simply off of the table. Her 'friends' hated her interacting with other people and ignoring them. It usually ended in chaos.

"When should the Director be arriving?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Thalia turned to the voice that came from behind her. A wide smile spread across her face as she saw Nick Fury standing there in all of his brooding glory.

"Nick!" She cried and ran to him. Thalia threw her arms around him. A small laugh came from Fury as he lightly hugged her back. Tony just watched the exchanges as they occurred, in slight bewilderment.

"Going soft on us, Fury?" He asked with a smirk.

"Quiet, Stark." Nick gave Tony a look. Thalia didn't mind. Nick was really the only, dare she say, 'fatherly figure' she had. During her time in the asylum, her parents… She's not even really sure what happened. Thalia assumed that they couldn't deal with the pressures of having a clinically insane daughter. They were a young couple, her mother had her at 16, and her father was only 17. Fast forward ten years, and little Thalia was already on her way down a dark track. She had been regularly seeing a psychiatrist for a couple of years at this point, and at 16 she had finally been committed after she lost her mind while her 'friends' rampaged and destroyed the house they had lived in.

At first her parents had come in once a week. Then a little less. And a little less. Until they just stopped showing up altogether.

During her stay in the madhouse the only person that would even bother to check in on her was SHIELD Director Nick Fury. Fury explained to Thalia what she was, and what she could do. He also explained to her why she needed to be in here, until she could control her mind. He didn't sugarcoat anything, he just told her what was, completely straight. Thalia appreciated that. And it gave her a goal. Something to persevere for. Thalia could never thank Nick enough for that. For a purpose.

When Nick stopped showing up, and new staff arrived in fleets at the hospital, Thalia knew something was up. Something had to be wrong. He wouldn't leave her there to rot. Too many strange things were going on.

Enter the new Superintendent. All of the staff resided under his thumb, and it was a nightmare. Thalia had been given new prescriptions, ones that made her weak. Incoherent. She didn't have her hallucinations, but she didn't have her powers either. It took Thalia a whole year to sort through the fog enough to form a semblance of a plan. She stopped taking her pills and made her great escape. Weeks later, Fury found her wandering the streets, and the rest is history.

"Thalia. I had someone go undercover and retrieve this for you." Nick pulled a backpack from his back. It was her backpack. From before. Thalia opened it up and saw what few personal items she had left at the asylum inside. A small picture frame that held a photo of a little Thalia in between her smiling parents. She smiled.

"I know that was dangerous for you, Nick. Thank you."

"That's not all the presents, kid." Fury reached inside his coat pockets and pulled out a couple of amber bottles. Her prescriptions. Thalia's eyes widened as she gingerly took the bottles from his hands.

"No matter how bad it gets, I want you to take these. It's going to help control your powers. Deal?" Thalia couldn't speak, so she nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Tony, I want you to keep an eye on her and make sure that she does. Also, see if you can get in touch with Banner; I think he would be the most helpful case with Miss Thalia." Tony nodded. If anyone knew anything about controlling the dark side of their mind, it would be Bruce. The problem was finding him.

"I'll do what I can. Thanks, Fury." Tony and Nick walked off to a different direction and spoke in hushed tones. Thalia figured it was stuff she wasn't allowed to know or something like that. She didn't mind. Thalia slung the backpack over her shoulder and looked at her prescriptions. Zyprexa, Lunesta, and Adderall. It didn't sound like a horrible gig. Thalia knew the drill; she popped open the Zyprexa and the Adderall bottles and took one of each, then downed her tea. It would be a week, maybe two before the drugs started actually working full time, but it was a relief just to have them readily available now.

Since Tony and Nick were still out of sight, Thalia figured she would continue her meandering around the grounds while she was still of slightly sound mind. She smiled as she hummed to herself as she strolled. Her humming was interrupted by someone clearing there throat from behind her. Thalia turned to see the other female standing there. Thalia knew her name… What was it…

"Wanda." The girl greeted. She had the same accent as white-hair boy. Thalia smiled and nodded.

"I am Thalia. It's nice to meet you." Thalia motioned for the girl to join her on her stroll, which Wanda obliged.

"You seem… Better. Are you well?" The woman asked, hoping she wasn't stepping on any toes. She wasn't quite sure how sensitive Thalia was about all of this. Not that she couldn't peer into her mind and find out, but as she learned, looking at other people's minds is impolite.

"Some days are better than others," Thalia confessed, "My mind is still foggy, but I don't see any creepy ghouls and monsters at the moment." Wanda frowned.

"That does not sound like a pleasant thing to see at all. I apologize."

"It isn't your fault. It's just how the dice landed. Or something philosophical like that." Thalia shrugged. On her clearer days, she was a rather pleasant person to be around. Wanda smiled at her.

"It is still unfortunate. It's nice to see you happy for a change." Oh, great. Thalia's only been here a week and she's earned her crazy token from the others.

"Y-yeah. Right." She shifted and looked into her empty teacup. Balls. "I got my prescriptions today… Hopefully the better days will be more frequent. The crazy girl… She isn't me. Not really. I don't know how to describe it." The rest of their walk was quiet. Thalia wasn't sure if it was awkward or not, she had a hard time judging those situations. Not that she minded the silence. Silence was fantastic, it meant, for the moment, she wasn't in the middle of a waking nightmare. The two had circled back to the kitchen, where Thalia was preparing herself some more tea.

"Would you like some, Wanda?" Thalia looked over to see that Wanda was now joined by Pietro. "Oh. Hello. Tea?" He gave her a peculiar look.

"That depends. Are you going to break my hand again if I say yes?" The tone of his voice was teasing, but Thalia couldn't help but turn a shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Riight… I'm sorry about that. I don't even really remember it to be honest." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. He smiled at her – more of a smirk than anything.

"We would love some tea." Wanda commented with a small smile as she grabbed a couple of teacups for her and her brother. Thalia resumed humming her song as she boiled the water and steeped the tea.

"What is it you are humming?" Pietro asked as he leaned against the counter next to Thalia. She paused for a moment and furrowed her brows.

"I'm not sure. I think it was just a tune I came up with in the… The uh. Yeah. Music keeps me level-headed. It helps most of the time." Pietro nodded, forming a small 'o' with his mouth. It made sense. Kind of. Thalia finished steeping the tea and poured some of the sacred nectar into her cup, and then into Pietro's and Wanda's.

"Cheers." She said in a slightly sarcastic manner, before sipping the hot beverage. Tea, the one drink to soothe the soul. A truly wonderful invention.

"So did you really break out of an insane asylum?"

"Pietro!" Wanda berated him with wide-eyes. Thalia turned a bright red – she wasn't expecting that at all.

"What? I figured I would ask her rather than talk behind her back!" He said, trying to justify his outburst. Wanda just sighed and shook her head.

"Do not pay any attention to my brother. He has no manners." She said, giving Pietro a look. Thalia looked at the two of them and laughed. A good, genuine laugh.

"It's not a problem." She gave them a grin that crinkled her nose. "Yeah. I busted out. After we got new management I could feel that there was something wrong about the place. Nick stopped visiting me, and I knew it was bad, so I flew the coop." Thalia didn't give them the rough details, rather she tried to make light of the situation. She had been brooding far too much this week. Pietro returned her smile in his smirk-ey, devious fashion.

"How'd you do it?" He further inquired. Wanda gave him an exasperated look, as if screaming 'Please, for the love of God, please shut up!' Thalia kept her smirk and shrugged.

"A girl's gotta have some secrets, right?"

* * *

 **Meh! Now we're getting places and stuff is going to start happening! A little more of a glimpse into what Thalia can do, a little bit into how it can really screw with her and all that good stuff. Next chapter I expect Thalia to start her training and we get to see her sane and happy and stuff! Please drop a review, they make me smile and brighten my day and stuff. :D**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Alice**


End file.
